Crush To Infatuation To Obsession To Pure Love
by draco-hermione-shipper
Summary: All ya need to know is that at the beginning Lily Evans is taken by Mr. James Potter who barely thinks she exists, he is popular and perfect when she’s normal, blah blah blah… read it and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Crush To Infatuation To Obsession To Pure Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books, JK Rowling does, and her publishers, yada yada yada, so what else is new?  
  
Summary: All ya need to know is that at the beginning Lily Evans is taken by Mr. James Potter who barely thinks she exists, he is popular and perfect when she's normal, blah blah blah. read it and find out!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppee" Shriked Lily with happiness, jumping up and down on her bed like a crazy wild monkey.  
  
Annoyed at her child-like behaviour, her dorm-mates turned towards her.  
  
"What Evans, got a letter from Jamsie-poo?" A girl, Sarah-whom was Lily's number 1 nemesis, cooed sarcastically.  
  
"Ya, everyone knows just how much you are totally obsessed with him," Tarra butted in, she was Sarah's best friend. "I mean, yeah, the entire Hogwarts female population loves him, but they're not obsessed."  
  
"Unless you count the mindless blonde Hufflepuff bimbos that are on his beck and call 24/7" Laughed Sarah nastily  
  
Lily was about to protest when Sherry came to her best-friend's defence "Lily's obsessed? HAH!!!! Who plastered his photos all over every inch our fucking (Lily tutted at the use of that word) Gryffinodr fifth-year girls' dorm walls at the beginning of Term 1 before the house elves tore them down at Prof. McGonagall's commands, hmmmmm?"  
  
"Shut-up" Sarah and Tarra muttered together.  
  
Ignoring them, Sherry ragged on, "Was it me? Naaaaaaah-I don't think so, I mean, sure, I agree that James is HOT, but Sirius comes before him in my pounding heart. So then it CAN'T be me then 'cuz I would've put Sirius's pics instead, right? Well then if it wasn't me-"  
  
"We get the point already Sherry!" Lily snapped.  
  
Ignoring her too, Sherry wondered out-loud. "Maybe it was Lily? Nope. Couldn't've been her. Because guess way? She's only quarter as obsessed as SOMEONE I know here."  
  
"Please stop!!" Shouted Maria, another dorm-mate who was getting her beauty- sleep, or should we say TRYING to get it.  
  
"Then it must've been KARREN! No wait, who the hell is Karren anyway? That name slipped from my tongue, wonder why?"  
  
"I'm outta here, c'mon Tarra, let's go." Huffed Sarah. Face red.  
  
"It only leaves WANNABE-GORGEOUS-BEAUTY-QUEEN. SAAAAAARRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Yelled Sherry after her.  
  
"The girl has clearly gone insane, find yourself another best-friend, Lils." Maria said loud enough for Sherry to hear before going back to her sleep.  
  
Well now you've met Lily and her dorm group, but we haven't described them to ya, have we?  
  
Let's begin with Lily; she is of course, a red-head- just like in every other fic with her in it. She's totally beautiful with a fantastic figure and a cute complexion, but unfortunately ruined that point by being a ''big little cute teacher's pet'' as Sherry put it.  
  
Sherry has brown-blonde hair, she sometimes goes crazy but that's what everyone thinks is fun about her. She looks really sexy, but not THAT beautiful because she Kinda looks inappropriately way too skinny and petite.  
  
Tarra is the Big Whore, as entitled by the school population, there isn't a single guy who hasn't dated, if not snogged her up. She looked marvelous with wavy black hair and midnight-blue eyes, though she was way too posh and was too evil to those she think are 'below' her!!  
  
Sarah has lovely medium-sized golden curls and honey eyes. Guys adored her but she said she was reserved and no one was allowed to touch her. "Until James does," Sherry had once cracked to Lily when Sarah made a scene at the Great Hall when yelling at a guy who tried to steal a kiss at her.  
  
Maria thought she was too mature for the people with her own-academic standards, therefore only hangs out with girls and boys who are in older grades/years than her. She cares waaayy too much about how she looks and is agreed that she's the prettiest by most people here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
OK, now that we've briefly introduced everybody, lets move back to Lily and Sherry in the dorm now, shall we?  
  
"So what were you really happy about?" questioned Sherry curiously, jumping on Lily's bed and glancing at the folded note in her friend's hand.  
  
"Welll.." Lily marveled, she didn't think Sherry would be the right person to tell her secret to. "Would you make fun of me if I told you?"  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily" said Sherry in a would-be-casual voice; she only used it if she was pissed at her, which rarely happened. "I'm hurt!! I'm supposed to be your best-friend, remember? If you can't tell it to me, then who will you share it with?! After all, you've known me since first year, FIVE YEARS and you still don't trust me?"  
  
"Quit the nagging and answer my question!" Lily impatiently demanded.  
  
"Ok, ok, sheesh," Sherry rolled her eyes, actually being serious for once. "I won't make-fun of you, don't worry. I know you're sensitive."  
  
"It really is from James." Lily said in rush, cheeks turning red. "For once that bitch Sarah was right at somethin'"  
  
Sherry's eyes grew wide with astonishment, "NO WAY!!! Mr. Potter himself???! Oh you LUCKY girl!!!!!! Everyone would die just to get him to say a word to them, and you really actually got a full note??! Far Out!!!!!! What does it say???????!! Hurry up and tell me before I EXPLODE!!"  
  
Lily cleared her throat but didn't get a chance to read, Sherry had already snatched it away from her and began reading it out loud herself:  
  
Dearest Lily, I know we've barely spoken to each other before. Apart from the time when the other Marauders and I pulled that crazy prank at you on Herbology during first year and we apologized, then you forgave us like a wonderful kind person. But I feel like I know you really well and I admire how smart you are. Plus now that I look at you, you really are amazingly beautiful physically as well. What I'm trying to say is, I really like you and wanna ask if you could please secretly meet me at the Astronomy Tour at 8.00pm today. Send me a reply letter back as soon as possible with your cute red owl; I know you're done with all your classes for today. All my love, James.  
  
Sherry screamed, but had to stop when Maria angrily stood-up and painfully slugged her pillow at her. Then she went back to snoring in a few secs.  
  
"Shit!! I would DIE to be in your place right now." Sherry said enviously, holding the letter as though it was made from crystal.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for then? Get me a peace of parchment and a quill so that I could answer him back." Lily puffed shakily in excitement.  
  
Lily at first couldn't write, her hand was shaking with nerves so her hand- writing was bad and become really messed up.  
  
Fed-up, Sherry herself got a new parchment and offered to write it for Lily herself. Lily agreed and told her to say: James, I am honoured at your attention. I like you loads too. Meaning that I would definitely meet you. I can't wait! Love, Lily.  
  
"Great," Sherry said, scanning the letter with her eyes, admiring her own perfectly neat handwriting.  
  
"Thanks Sher," Lily dreamily said, slowly tying it to her owl's legs and sending it off to give to James.  
  
It took them four tries just to get it the way they wanted. Sherry pestered Lily not to sound too enthusiastic incase he ran away from her like a startled fawn at their first attempt to write the letter, but then Lily told Sherry at the second go not to sound too posh and impolite. Then Sherry insisted that being boring but agreeable wasn't right either at the third try.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for then, huh? Let's go do you a major make- over!! We gotta make you look like a model in only three hours." Sherry said, taking out all the beauty products from her trunk.  
  
Confusing? Cliché? Cool? Or just plain boring? Tell me what ya think. The more reviews, the quicker I put up the next chapter. There's this major plot up ahead. 


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Crush To Infatuation To Obsession To Pure Love  
  
Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to repeat myself? I think not. If you still are confused about the ownership of this story, click back to the prologue; the answer to your wonderings is mentioned there.  
  
AN: I'd just like to thank my first (and only, so far) two reviewers (Perdolwen and Dark Angel of Ice). It's so exciting hearing what other people have to say about your work.. I got encouraged by your comments and wrote this up right away.  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready  
  
Sherry was happily (and very enviously) curling up Lily's hair using her wand and also by muttering spells. Though the rest of Lily's entire make- over was done.  
  
"Lily? You're being kind of quiet, which is unusual for you. What's up in that head of yours?" Sherry paused for a minuite to ask.  
  
"It's just that. I realized somethin'," Lily looked very thoughtful for a few seconds. "Sherry, what if this whole thing is a joke, a very sick prank?"  
  
"What?" Sherry's jaw dropped in shock, and so did her wand. She bent down to pick it up (her wand, not her jaw, LOL). "I didn't consider that, didn't see it coming."  
  
Lily's eyes were now filled with tears. Sherry noticed that and assured her, "No, now don't you go jumping to conclusions and getting all emotional. Stop crying! You're going to ruin your make-up."  
  
"But Sherry," Lily sighed, "It is possible, I mean Sarah and Tarra-"  
  
"When we last saw them AFTER you received that note they looked and acted totally oblivious to it. I mean, come on, you gotta admit they're the stickiest actresses in the world!! Why else do you think they get a double detention from those teachers every time they get in trouble instead of getting just one like everybody else, huh?"  
  
"I dunno." Lily whispered deep in thought.  
  
Moving on to Lily's fringes, her friend answered: "Because the teachers could always tell when they're lieing! DUH! They get one detention each, first for whatever the thing is they did wrong and secondly is because the teachers accuse them of lieing! So if the teachers, who are as blind as bats, could tell when they're faking it up, then so could we!"  
  
Putting on a slight smile, Lily replied, "Guess you're right! I mean, when they were here they obviously hadn't a clue about this whole remarkable thing. Sorry for getting us all worked up."  
  
"It's OK. Done!!" Sherry proudly announced, "Now stand up and let me take a look at the peace of art I made of you."  
  
Lily stood up from her chair and posed at Sherry.  
  
"Looking good?" Lily asked, glancing at herself in the mirror with grace.  
  
"If his eyeballs don't literally pop out of his sockets, I would officially entitle him Blind." Sherry said in awe.  
  
Lily had on a red velvet dress that matched her hair-colour, the dress was sleevless and was stripped open until the top of her breasts, her nails were perfectly manicured and bodicured nails, her hair was in perfect tiny curls, she had on shoes and earrings that matched and suitable make-up. Everything else looked fantastic as well.  
  
Glancing at her muggle-watch, Sherry grabbed her friend's wrist and headed towards the door, "C'mon you have five minutes to get there."  
  
"What, you're coming with me?" Lily questioned as they headed down to the common room.  
  
"Well, yeah, only to drop you off." Came the reply. Everyone's heads turned towards the stunning Lily, she blushed and headed out the Fat Lady's Portrait, still arm in arm with Sherry.  
  
"Listen Lily, I think I should go into the tower first myself," Sherry began as they headed to their destination. "I mean, what IF it really were a prank? I'd find out and break it to you easily."  
  
Lily laughed, "Or maybe you just wanna say 'Hi' to James, right?"  
  
"Yes, maybe 'cuz of that too." Sherry agreed, giggling in hidden jealousy. "and it will also give you more time to get mentally prepared for your big moment too, right?"  
  
Lily ignored her question, stopped and gaped at the door of the Astronomy Tower entrance. "Well, Sher, we're here."  
  
"Ok, I'll go in now and come back with my report. Just don't move, ok?"  
  
"I won't" Lily assured her. "Good luck."  
  
Sherry opened the door and disappeared into it.  
  
Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn... sorry to stop there guys but I must insist that I get a couple of reviews before I carry on. Hey, I feed my writing on those like you feed your stomach on food. Speaking of snacks, I'm gonna go get myself some caramel. See ya! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Surprise!

Crush To Infatuation To Obsession To Pure Love  
  
Disclaimer: AAAAHHH!!!! OK, this time, I'm not saying anything. My lips are sealed. God, I'm sick of this!! SICK, SICK, SICK, I tell ya!! Just Look Back At The Prologue, OK?! I will NOT put this up in another chapter again.  
  
AN: All right people (for those who actually care) the reason for my short writer's block is the lack of reviews. Maybe my story is more boring than I think. Thank-you Midnight Raven and thanks very much to Mystical Obsessions for the most interesting review I have!!! It was you who encouraged me to write this.  
  
Chapter 2: The Surprise!  
  
Sherry held her breath and stepped in to the Astronomy Tower's Entrance Hallway. It was getting really dark; she couldn't even see the walls in front of her.  
  
"Lumos" she whispered, and then magically- her wand lit up, enlightening the area around her.  
  
She was facing a long empty marble staircase. But nobody was there! 'Maybe this really was a trick after all.' She thought to herself.  
  
She began climbing it until she noticed a door that was never there before. It was half-open. Dying with suspense, she barged it open and stepped right in to a dark misty room. Guess who was there!  
  
"Dana!! Diana! What on EARTH are you two doing here?"  
  
Their smug smirks of the beautiful not-so-identical twins disappeared off their faces. They both were sitting comfortable (and lazily) on ancient enchanted-rocking chairs that rocked automatically 24/7.  
  
"Sherry, hi-" drawled Dana.  
  
"Where's our sister?" Diana demanded.  
  
These two mischievous twins were Lily's 4th year sisters. Though they attend Beauxbatons because they thought going to Hogwarts would be too cliché and boring for their reputation. Sherry isn't really fond of spending the summer with Lily because of them! Whenever she spends a minute at their house, they have to pull on her some prank or other (think Fred and George Weasley).  
  
"Where IS Lily?!" Repeated Sherry, trying to recover from her shock. "Where ARE you?! Shouldn't you be in Veela-Land trying to stick a fact or two through your skulls instead of hanging here at your sister's school?"  
  
"Holiday," Diana blurted, exchanging smiles with Dana. "We agreed we didn't wanna spend it at home. No one's ever there. With you-know-who out and about, mom and dad are pretty scared 'cuz they're muggles ofcourse and keep shifting on business travels."  
  
"W-wait, what about that whole Meeting-James thing?!" Sherry demanded, eyes now round with sudden realization. The twin's grins grew wider.  
  
"We wanted to SURPRISE Lily!" Dana explained, like it was a wonderful innocent thing. "We thought that suddenly popping up and shouting 'Surprise' was too lame. So we cooked up that message. We thought if she came in here expecting her crush and sees us instead it would be cool. Too bad the plan's now ruined thanks to you. Unless you wanna help us and play along ofcourse."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK IT WILL BE A PLEASANT SURPRISE FOR HER TO SEE YOU HERE?!" Sherry screamed, face red from anger. "She will now be DEVASTATED, TRICKED, HEART-BROKEN and. WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE?!!"  
  
"Calm down, sistah." Dana muttered, hands on her ears. "We've got something special for Lily anyway. Diana, you explain. Just cool-up a bit, don't break and our ears and hear us out. Ok now Diana, shoot."  
  
"Fine, now listen-" Diana began launching into explanation, "We're gonna stay here for like, a month, that's our limited time anyway. We got sorted into Gryffindor earlier at Professor Dumbledore's office-"  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR POINT?" Sherry yelled.  
  
"I said don't interrupt her." Dana snapped, "Diana, please continue."  
  
"So while we are here being the bombs and the spotlight of Hogwarts socialization," Diana continued slowly, "We thought we might as well do something nice for Lily too. We've been working on Polyjuice Potions back at Beatimaux. We bought a whole cauldronful with us. All we need is the hair. "  
  
"What she's trying to say here is," Dana cut in, anticipation invading her voice, "Is that each time we have the time, we're gonna take turns drinking it and turning into Lily, then off to charm James and make her his girlfriend!"  
  
Sherry didn't know whether to scream in anger or laugh at the stupidity of the whole situation. The verdict was that her jaw uncertainly dropped open.  
  
Diana, annoyed, closed it for her with her fingers and continued, "Then just before we leave we're gonna confess to Lily, and give her our gift, James! He'll be dating her by then!"  
  
Sherry chose to burst out laughing at their ridiculousness. They narrowed their eyes at her.  
  
"Girls," Sherry spluttered reasonably, finally managing to speak. "Every bombshell here at Hogwarts, from the Ugly Quiet Social Outcast to Miss It, have been trying to go for James since his arrival here!! Blondes, brunettes, brownheads, airheads, you name it!! Has he ever given them much response before? NO! So what makes you think you could accomplish this and be any different, eh?"  
  
"Diana," Dana said, in bored tone. "Pass me my wand."  
  
Instead of giving her sister her wand, Diana got her own wand, eyebrows furrowed in concentration; she pointed it far above her and then yelled "Helaya-Playback!"  
  
Miraculously, some kind of huge watery screen appeared. Playing it in 3D, it showed Dana earlier drinking some poly-juice and turning into some gorgeous ginger-headed girl. Then she walked into the hallways at an area where the Marauders were standing and then began pretending to drink obliviously from a nearby magical water-fountain (the water is colourful and could taste like any drink one desires). She then noticeably turned her eyes at their corners and observed James briefly and went back to walking away like she didn't give a shit about anything. James had noticed this and seemed to be confused at the lack of affect and unmagenitism he had had on this girl. Then she came back down the hallways nonchalantly in some kind of rush and passed a quick 'yeah, hi, whatever' smile at James and hurried down, the screen now zoomed to James's really pissed enthusiasmed face because of the obvious same reason as before. The screen now faded off.  
  
Sherry still gaped at where the screen had been, trying to adjust what just happened. The first words that came out of her lips were "Ooooh! How did ya do thaaat?" The twins were confused about whether the girl was referring to capturing James's rare attention or the screenplay-spell thingy. "You Beauxbatonses seem to be smarter than us Hogwarties!!"  
  
"Oui hon, we're way above our academic standards which is why they give us these annual long holidays." Dana said airily.  
  
Proud, Diana explained, "We learnt that wands could act like muggle- videocameras by this complicated spell from a book we found at our school's cool restricted section. So we both learnt it. Then one of us sneakily would hide under our invisibility cloak and spy on people, filming them," Diana giggled, "We caught so much juicy stuff about others on tape, didn't we Dana?"  
  
"So. while Dana was there playing whatever-im-not-interested-in-you-like- the-others-are with James," Sherry thoughtfully predicted out-loud, "You were under your cloak filming the whole thing."  
  
"Yup," Dana said, putting on a graceful act. "I'll give you my autograph later dear. But now, we are gonna get Lily's red hair, then step into her body and make James fall for her because she really will be us. We can make any guy appear at our beck and call on the snap of our fingers." Whiles she said 'snap' Diana clicked her fingers automatically as though they know this speech by heart already from its over-use.  
  
"So are you with us or not?" Diana asked seriously, putting out her hand expectantly.  
  
Quickly shaking it in agreement, Sherry said through a broad grin "Let's get down to the action."  
  
All of a sudden, they heard the main entrance door to the tower violently burst open. "SHERRY!" they heard Lily's furious loud impatient yell "YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS ALREADY!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU????!" And then they heard stomping footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, no, she's coming," Sherry moaned, "what do we do now?"  
  
Ya Ok, I left you in a suspenful spot again. But hey, that's my style so accept it. By the way, you might not be hearing from me in a while because of my upcoming exams next week. Sorry. 


End file.
